Tony on Drugs, Super Soldiers and a Cinema
by dramiospirk
Summary: Tony Steve and Bucky in a cinema, Tony on hormonal and sexual drugs that turned even Thor into a nympho -thinking hes immune- with the two super soldiers blissfully unaware. Leaving Tony at the mercy of the drugs and with a willingness to do anything for relief. SLASH. Explicit in a good way i think. Tony/Bucky/Steve Threesome. Some public sexual stuff. DO READ!


"Tony? Where's Thor and Jane?"

Tony looked up away from his phone where he was frantically typing away on his Stark Phone to cast a conflicted glance at Steve. "Chillax Cap, Tarzan and Jane were caught up in a bit of a scientific experiment i was conducting and the reactions were...well they were definitely positive for the two lovebirds. Not so much for myself. In other circumstances i may have been inclined to watch, but some things shouldn't be seen... or heard. Im just checking to make sure Jarvis gets them out of my lab before they fuck their brains out over my new suits."

"TONY!" "You asked Spangles. I, however, being quite used to the effects of drugs on my system, am not affected. Clearly. I was going to call this little tête-a-tête off but since I was forced out of my lab, and not quite sure about my capabilities of getting Thor off his very own living Kamasutra sex doll, I decided _what the hell_ and came to join the Old Man party." This was all said while his fingers were flying faster than Steve could watch.

"So when is the movie anyways? What _are_ we watching? I really have no preference, but just for the sake of mentioning it, I would prefer it to not be a documentary on the War because, well, seeing my father in glorious black and white is not on my list of things to do on a Friday night." "Tony, could you please stop texting?" "No can do Cap, not until I make sure Jarvis has my suits safe from Thor's boisterous...uhhhh..." at this the entrepreneur coughed and Steve blushed a bright red.

"Okay time to go into the movie I think" and the American Sweetheart rushed away, leaving a former Winter Soldier and a smirking Tony Stark to follow.

"Steve, so that was Tony Stark?" Steve hmm'ed as he edged past people to their seats in the middle of the back row. "Wait, you haven't met him yet?" Bucky shook his head and pinged Steve on the forehead. "No, you Punk. When would i have met him? Before or after he found out that i had made the "accident" his parents died in?" "Oh Buck, i'm sorry i didn't even think about you and Tonys past.."

Steve looked around and realized Tony wasn't actually with them at all. "Wait, where is he? Was he following you before?"

Bucky truthfully did know that Tony had disappeared into the bathrooms, as he had been watching the man closely, tracing the line of his goatee with his eyes, but hell if he would tell Steve he had been paying close attention to the billionaire. Especially since he had been wondering if the man felt as sinful as he looked _Hell Bucky what the frick are you thinking?! _

"Yeah i saw him go to the bathroom, but I thought he was a big enough kid to be able to take a leak by himself Stevie" he said instead, and Steve frowned. "Have a seat, I'll be right back"

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat in the furtherest seat they had been assigned.

"Sit down Tony" "No, I need to get to my lab right away" "Tony sit down before I _make_ you sit down. You're making a scene" Tony frowned up at the taller man. "Exc_use me. I_ am not the one who carried me across the cinemas because _I_ wanted me to watch a boring movie" "Tony sit _down_"_ "NO"_

"Hey you two! The movies about to start! Sit down!"

The shorter man turned, his fists clenching until two separate hands, one cool and metallic to the touch on his right, the other strong and lithe on the left, gripped his forearms and yanked him down.

"HEY! CAVEMEN! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELVES!"

"Stark"

"Tony, you can't make a scene! We are civilians at the moment!"

Tony stopped abruptly. Both voices had whispered in his ears and Tony couldn't help the shivers and goosebumps that spread across both exposed and hidden skin.

"Stark, if you cannot keep your mouth shut I will have to keep it busy otherwise"

And Bang! Tony straightened harshly as he felt blood rush down his body just at the deep timber of the other mans voice.

"Tony? Are you okay? Youre being weirdly agreeable" Tony shied away from Steves mouth that was breathing onto his ear. His eyes darted back and forward and then he gasped. "No" He mumbled to himself, and whipped out his phone.

"Tony!" Steves voice echoed warningly even closer to Tonys ear and Tony jerked back and into contact with hard metal.

A zing ran through his skull and Tony felt like he had been electrocuted.

"Ohhhh."

And there was the awkward noise Tony had been dreading.

"Tony?" "Stark?"

Tonys eyes rolled back as hot breath ghosted over both sides of his face, two voices rumbling through him like earthquakes. "Just... watch the goddamned movie Cap. You too Winter Soldier"

Steve startled beside him and went into full Captain America 1920s apologetic Steve Rogers mode.

"Tony im so sorry, i forgot about how you two wouldve originally erm, known each other and" Tony tuned out as Steve, in the usual touchy Steve way, put his hand on the exposed skin of his wrist.

Immediately, his pulse rate boosted under the touch and Tony felt his crotch pulse so strongly his hips almost jerked off the plush seat.

"Bucky Barnes. Good to meet you"

And his head whipped around, his hand automatically reaching out.

Multiple reactions made themselves known instantaneously. The feeling of the Captains fingers sliding slowly off his hyper-aware skin started a full body tingle, and then the firm enclosure of Barnes' hand around his caused the control Tony had been exerting over the tiny compulsions to shiver, to shatter, which then led to a minor convulsion on his seat.

Well, minor being the word Tony used for it.

Not so much for what the other two men saw.

"Bucky Barnes. Good to meet you"

Steve frowned as he registered Tonys raised heartbeat, but before he could investigate further Tonys hand was moving to meet Buckys and the Captain felt his shoulders sag in relief at Tonys acquiescence before Tony started to seize next to him.

A strange noise between a groan and a whimper escaped his mouth, and Steve immediately went into Mother Hen mode while Bucky stared strangely at the man.

"Tony? Tony my god, whats wrong?" And Steve put one hand on his forehead and the other over the Arc Reactor, checking to feel the usual hum.

Tonys body arced up, and this time what he let out of his mouth was no quiet moan, but rather a filthy, lusty groan. "Tony?" Steves voice was no longer certain as Tonys eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh god" he panted as he came to from the blinding white that had exploded in his mind from the touch of Barnes' hand, and then the explosion that had happened right at the base of his cock when Cap had put his hand over the Arc Reactor, the caress more sexual and arousing then any touch he had experienced before. The memory of it made his cock twitch, the shaft already being rock hard and aching like he hadnt gotten off in months.

"Shit, just a minor coffee withdrawal sorry Cap. Sorry Barnes, didnt mean to make it awkward like that"

Though his voice was light, the forced laugh afterwards spoke volumes. "Tony, dont try to lie your way out of this. What was that?" Tony shook his head, though he had an idea of what was happening. "Tony"

"HEY DICKWADS, KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT!"

"Yeah Steve ya dick" Tonys body locked down as a flood of arousal went through him at the sound of Steve and Dick in the same sentence."Ya dickwad, shut your trap. Im fine, watch the movie."

Silence fell as Steve cast one more suspicious glance at Tony, then sat back to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, Bucky was staring into the back of Tonys head with an uncomfortable urge to palm the obvious bulge in the other mans pants. _God Almighty Buck, what the hell?! _

Though, when Bucky though about it, what kind of person wouldnt recognise that that was one hell of a bulge. _STOP IT BUCK!_ Bucky shook his head and shifted his gaze to his screen, unaware of the man next to him burning up.

Tony was in a bit of a dilemma. He wanted to grab out his phone to send Jarvis a message to trip the damn fire alarm so he could get his ass out of there before the next stage of the Amorzyclorex came into play - He dreaded to think of what would happen when he reached the final stage - Already, he had suffered through a seizure and extreme touch sensitivity. But as his arm went to move, it brushed against cotton and metal on each respective side, sending Tonys eyes back in his head and his muscles to cramp up as he tried to force back another seizure. _I really need to get my damn phone and get out._ No way would Capsicles and his BFFL from the 20's let him just leave, especially since Cap had clearly chosen a movie Tony wouldve liked. He'd want an explanation, long and detailed, and then he'd want to take Tony home and go_d just imagine what it would be like on that vintage bike of his, straddling the cool hard metal, flat up against Steves muscled back... metal. Oh Jesus, imagine Bucky on the back behind me, his hips nestled into the curve where my back meets my_ woah cowboy.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, wincing as he realised just how tight his pants were.

Right at that moment, as he was grounding down on the red seats, Barnes shifted beside him and the metal arm lingered cooly against his thigh as the man adjusted his position.

Tonys eyes zeroed in on the metal arm, his mind still able to spot technical faults, though barely, and noticed some stiffness in the wrist joints.

"Barnes"

Tony barely refrained from thrusting into the air as the name rolled off his tongue and he mad eye contact with the other man.

"Yes Stark?"

"Call me Tony. Stark makes me feel like my fathe..." Tony trailed off, but didnt have time to move out of the way before Barnes had put his hand on Tonys thigh again and said "Tony, i'm sorry for my past. I cannot change it, but I would gladly have you in my future." And a part of Tony deep inside, where he had always wanted those words said to him, seemed to come to life, emphasised by the drugs running through his body.

"Barnes" his voice came out strangled, but he continued "I need to piss" and he threw himself way from the comforting steel hand that was anything but, and Captain America who was sitting entirely too close for comfort.

He ran to the cinema bathrooms, whipping out his phone on the way there, sticking it on call."Yes sir?""JARVIS, you need to do something. The Amorzyclorex has started making an effect and hell if I want to end up molesting Captain Innocence and the Virgin Soldier."

"Sir, i cannot. Mr Thor and Miss Jane have managed to disable my commands. I am only capable of surveillance, Sir" "Jesus Jarvis, how the hell am I going to handle this? I could run! I could just leave, Stevie and Barnes wont mind, I'm sure"

"Hey Tony"

Tony collapsed against the wall in front of him, the voice making his knees collapse.

"Rodgers, the hell? Dont sneak up on a man like that." "I didnt, the door makes noises as people come in and i did cough a couple of seconds ago"

And Tony froze as he heard a zipping noise next to him.

"Are you feeling ok Tony? You look very hot"

And Tony couldnt help it, his eyes looked down and he felt his blood start to boil. Literally, he could feel his skin starting to heat up and a compulsion ran over him to reach out and grab the what looked like 10 inches that was protruding from the most mouthwatering trimmed bush of light blonde hair. Tonys mouth started to fill with saliva, the back of his throat working imagining trying to get that length right down his esophagus.

"Tony? Tony! What's wrong?"

And Tony couldnt help it. He dropped to his knees just as Steve turned fully to check on him.

Tonys mind blanked as Steves junk took up his whole vision.

"Steve please, give me it" and Tonys mouth dropped open, his eyes staring up at Steves. Deep brown gazed imploringly up into light blue.

"Tony?" and the "junk" started to lengthen.

"Steve please, I cant take it anymore" And Tony started grinding into the floor, trying to relieve pressure.

"Tony!" and Steve was blushing, his fingers fumbling along the zip, hurriedly closing up his jeans.

"No"

Tony whimpered and reached up desperately, his fingers forming claws.

"Tony!" "Yessss say my name Steve, please" and Tony stood up and lunged, throwing himself into his arms.

"Get a room!"

Tony whirled around, growling at the man who was now frozen in the doorway. "Woah dude, sorry"

And Tony snapped out of the haze and drew back so fast he couldve gotten whiplash.

"Oh my god. Oh god! Steve I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! Well not technically true, I know what happened, and I do sort of know what is going on to make this happen, OK scratch everything I do know what happened and most importantly I know whats going to happen and I'm going to go watch the movie now, please just forget that happened, I apologise, OK I'm going now" and Tony practically ran out of the bathrooms, bee-lining towards the cinema, Steve hot on his heels. "Hey, St... Tony!" and Tony felt himself held tight in one metal hand and one flesh hand in the darkness of the entrance of the theater.

The darkness, combined with the touch and the gaze of Bucky Barnes' eyes into his broke the tether that had already been worn thin. He leaped onto the dark haired man and kissed him. No, not just kissed. Rather, he devoured the man.

Steel lay useless at their sides as Tony wrapped his legs around Buckys tapered hips, his own grinding hard against the other mans.

"Oh you taste so amazing. Like the perfect whiskey. Ohhhhh and blueberries."

Tony was talking into his mouth, and then biting his way down the mans jaw, past his chin and down the column of his throat where he bit down hard.

"I want to taste you. ALL OF YOU! Even your blood. Yess" he hissed like a snake, and bit down even harder.

"Tony? Bucky?"

And Tony whipped up straight.

"Steeeeeve!" and he reached out a hand and yanked the Hero hard up against Bucky and himself and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

"Stark! What the hell" "Mmm struggle for me baby, I want it"

One of Tonys hands reached down and grabbed the apex of Captain Americas slacks, gripping tight and thrusting his tongue ludely in and out of Steves mouth at the same time.

"Stark, what in the world are you doing?"

Tony pulled away from Steve, saliva dripping from his tongue.

"Barnes, touch me. Rub me please, please"

Tonys incessant mumbling turned to muffled whispering as one hand travelled up Steves wide body, the other moving up to caress Buckys jaws. Suddenly, Tony stiffened and then:

"Fuck! I need to get the fuck outta here!" and Tonys legs dropped and he ran.


End file.
